The Batman (Ohheythere5544)
The Batman is a 2017 superhero film featuring the DC Comics Character, Batman. The film is produced by Legendary Entertainment, DC Entertainment, Bad Robot Productions, and Ritchie/Wigram Productions. It is the first installment of the DC Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by Guy Ritchie, and written by Geoff Johns, J.J. Abrams, and Ritchie. The film is scheduled to be released on June 16th, 2017. Cast * Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne/ Batman * Paul Giamatti as Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot * Stanley Tucci as James Gordon * Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth * Felicity Jones as Desiree Riley * Timothy Olyphant as Harvey Dent * Lance Reddick as Lucius Fox * Jared Harris as Rupert Thorne * Frank Langella as Commissioner Gillian Loeb * Michael Rispoli as Harvey Bullock * D.B. Woodside as Crispus Allen * Edy Ganem as Renee Montoya Derek Cecil and Robin Tunney briefly appear as Thomas and Martha Wayne, respectively. Premise At the age of nine, billionaire Bruce Wayne watched in horror as his parents were shot and killed right in front of his eyes. As a result, he dedicated his life to fighting for justice for the people of Gotham City as the masked vigilante "The Batman". After putting away notorious crime lord Carmine Falcone, the Batman becomes the number one target of all of the remaining crime lords in Gotham, including the dangerous Oswald Cobblepot, better known in the Gotham underworld as "The Penguin". Production In 2012, after Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy concluded, Warner Bros. sought out a new way to address the DC Comics properties. After a Superman project by Watchmen director Zack Snyder was scrapped, as well as several other potential projects, DC Comics Creative Director Geoff Johns developed an idea to create one whole universe of films that the studio could produce several different films in, much like Marvel had reportedly intended to do with 2008's Iron Man before it flopped. In 2014, Johns began developing a screenplay, along with J.J. Abrams, for a new Batman film with a tentative release date for summer 2017, with Johns and Abrams both on board as producers as well. English filmmaker Guy Ritchie was hired to direct the film, and also helped Johns and Abrams with the final draft of the script, which Warner Bros. went forward with development for. In October 2014, it was announced that Jake Gyllenhaal had been cast as Batman, reportedly beating out actors such as Luke Evans, Sam Worthington, Joe Manganiello, Bradley Cooper, and Armie Hammer. In November of that same year, it was announced that Stanley Tucci and Hugh Laurie had been cast has James Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth, respectively. Actress Felicity Jones was later cast in an unspecified role. In January 2015, it was announced that actors Paul Giamatti and Timothy Olyphant had joined the cast. Giamatti would later comment that while he could not reveal who he'd be playing, he could confirm that it is a character from the comics, but would not say whether the character would be a villain or an ally. It was announced at the 2015 San Diego Comic Con that Giamatti would be playing Oswald Cobblepot, better known as the Penguin, and would be the film's main antagonist, while Olyphant would be playing Harvey Dent and Jones would be playing Desiree Riley, a character created for the film. Category:Movies Category:Ohheythere5544 Category:Batman